


From me to you

by HornetSerpent



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: #englishisnotmyoriginallanguage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornetSerpent/pseuds/HornetSerpent
Summary: A goodbye from him before he sleep foverer
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie & Milk Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 9





	From me to you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so pls forgive me for some grammar error ^^)/

A short cookie run fan fiction

Where Milk finally found his long lost hero

. 

From me to you

. 

. 

The explosion ended it all.  
Bring back the light and engulf the evil darkness forever.  
His black helmet of armor fell off his head, for the first time he saw the light again with his eyes. But he had no recollection of the light being so cold, so lonely.

He tried to move, but couldn't. He is lying in an unknown covered with white.   
Alone.

"Sir!"

That child's voice again.

No, don't come close.  
This sword will hurt you.  
I will hurt you.

"It is okay." The child said.  
Taking his stained in red hands with that little hand that was wrapped in white.

"You can rest now sir."  
The child said again, his smile and face blocked by the mist.

The child is right, rest. He's tired.

Reaching for, he tried to reach the child covered in white even though it was difficult. His hand managed to caressed the child's cheek softly, and all his vision became clear.

"Forgive me."  
The child speak, his voice is now matured and his clothes is tattered.   
There's tears.

No, don't cry my light.

"Thank you."  
Only that could be said for reply, after kissing the cheek of his light covered in white, he closed his eyes again. However, this time there was no darkness surrounding him.

The sovereign of darkness finally slept peacefully.


End file.
